


Funny in Retrospect

by PragmaticHominid



Series: Five Sentence Fics [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/PragmaticHominid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turned out, Azazel was <i>not</i> familiar with the old "snakes in a can" joke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny in Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyrene3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrene3/gifts), [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/gifts).



Toad claimed innocence, but it took Raven twenty minutes to talk Azazel into coming down off the roof.

“How was I supposed to know he’d freak out?” Toad demanded, while the smoke was still clearing. “Everyone knows there ain’t actually any nuts in the can - don’t they sell that prank in Russia?”

Once Azazel had finally been convinced that there was no real threat - that the snakes which had sprung out of the can at him had simply been made of springs and paper - it took another hour to talk him out of going after the teenager with his swords.

Afterwards, it would all seem sort of funny, but sometimes Raven worried that want passed for humor within the Brotherhood was at best banal and at worst absolutely cracked.


End file.
